militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Albert Ekka
|death_date= |birth_place= Jari village of Chainpur tehsil Gumla |death_place= Gangasagar, Bangladesh |image=Albert Ekka.jpg |caption= Lance Naik Albert Ekka, PVC |allegiance= India |branch= Indian Army |serviceyears= 1962-1971 |rank= Lance Naik |commands= |unit= |battles= Bangladesh Liberation War |spouse= Balamdine Ekka |son= Bhisent Ekka |awards= Param Vir Chakra }} Lance Naik (LCpl) Albert Ekka (1942–71) was a soldier in the Indian army. He died in service in the Battle of Hilli, during the Bangladesh Liberation War of 1971. He was posthumously awarded the Param Vir Chakra, India's highest award for valour in the face of the enemy. Awards and Honor Lance-Naik Albert Ekka was posthumously awarded India's highest wartime gallantry award, the Param Vir Chakra. In 2000, on the occasion of 50th Republic day, the Government of India issued a postal stamp in his memory. The son of Ranchi was honored by naming the major intersection in front of Firayalal store as Albert Ekka Chowk that also bears his statue. A block (district subdivision) in Gumla has also been created in his name. Citation The citation for the Param Vir Chakra awarded to him reads: LANCE NAIK ALBERT EKKA 14 GUARDS (NO 4239746) ''Lance Naik Albert Ekka was in the left forward company of a battalion of the Brigade of Guards during their attack on the enemy defences at Gangasagar on the Eastern front. This was a well-fortified position held in strength by the enemy. The assaulting troops were subjected to intense shelling and heavy small-arms fire, but they charged onto the objective and were locked in bitter hand-to-hand combat. Lance Naik Albert Ekka noticed an enemy light machine-gun (LMG) inflicting heavy casualties on his company. With complete disregard for his personal safety, he charged the enemy bunker, bayoneted two enemy soldiers and silenced the LMG. Though seriously wounded in this encounter, he continued to fight alongside his comrades through the mile deep objective, clearing bunker after bunker with undaunted courage. Towards the northern end of the objective one enemy medium machine-gun (MMG) opened up from the second storey of a well-fortified building inflicting heavy casualties and holding up the attack. Once again this gallant soldier, without a thought for his personal safety, despite his serious injury and the heavy volume of enemy fire, crawled forward till he reached the building and lobbed a grenade into the bunker killing one enemy soldier and injuring the other. The MMG however continued to fire. With outstanding courage and determination Lance Naik Albert Ekka scaled a side wall and entering the bunker, bayoneted the enemy soldier who was still firing and thus silenced the machine-gun, saving further casualties to his company and ensuring the success of the attack. In this process however, he received serious injuries and succumbed to them after the capture of the objective. '' ''In this action, Lance Naik Albert Ekka displayed the most conspicuous valour and determination and made the supreme sacrifice in the best traditions of the Army. '' See also *Gumla *Ranchi Localities External links *Stamp on Albert Ekka *Indian Army Webpage References Category:1942 births Category:1971 deaths Category:Recipients of the Param Vir Chakra Category:People from Jharkhand Category:Indian military personnel of the Indo-Pakistani War of 1971